


Si tu n'y arrives pas la première fois...

by ShaeVizla



Series: L’Éveil [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avant de mourir, Regulus Black a un dernier souhait…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si tu n'y arrives pas la première fois...

_1979_

Alors que les Inferi l’attiraient au fond du lac, Regulus Black songea que son plus grand regret était que Sirius et lui n’auraient jamais la chance de se réconcilier et que son frère ne saurait probablement jamais qu’il était mort en tentant de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça et le fait qu’il n’aurait pas le plaisir de voir le visage de ce dernier se décomposer en découvrant qu’il avait découvert le secret de son immortalité. Si seulement, il avait une autre chance…

_1980_

Les lèvres de James Potter esquissèrent une moue boudeuse lorsque son fils nouveau-né, qui n’avait cessé de pleurer depuis sa naissance, se calma dès qu’il le plaça dans les bras de Patmol. Son meilleur ami ne dit rien, apparemment perdu dans la contemplation de son filleul, mais le sorcier avait le fâcheux pressentiment qu’il venait d’offrir un nouveau sujet de taquineries à Sirius…

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de me laisser vos reviews !
> 
> Regulus Black est un de mes personnages préférés d’Harry Potter et dont l’histoire m’émeut tout particulièrement. Il a montré plus de courage que bien des gens (je pense que c’est plus difficile de surmonter son éducation que de suivre un chemin balisé comme les Weasley) et il a été très prêt de vaincre Voldemort, bien des années avant que Dumbledore ait le moindre soupçon au sujet des horcruxes. Le plus triste est que personne ne l’a su pendant très longtemps et que Sirius est mort en pensant que son frère avait été tué après avoir compris dans quoi il s’était embrigadé et avoir tenté de fuir.
> 
> Alors que je lisais une fic où Regulus vient en aide à Harry, j’ai pensé que c’est deux personnages avaient beaucoup de points communs et j’ai eu cette idée folle de faire d’Harry la réincarnation de Regulus. J’avais prévu de faire au départ une fic assez sobre qui s’est étoffé pendant la rédaction mais je trouvais que ça n’allait pas et je suis finalement resté sur la sobriété.


End file.
